The Musketeers- Sweet Arabella
by Jabi07
Summary: When Aramis finds a little girl in the forest and takes back home the Musketeers are on a mission to find out where the girl belongs but is the answer closer to home?
1. Chapter 1

The musketeers- Sweet Arabella

Part one

All four of the Musketeers were out riding on their horses on a quest giving by the captain, all four of them riding slowly through the forest enjoying being away from the palace and the same old routines. Aramis suddenly stopped his horse and slowly got off his Horse and heading in towards the bushes his hands alertly over his sword making the others confusedly follow,

"Aramis where are you?" Athos asked curtly sounding slightly impatient,

"Men over here!" All three ran over to where Aramis's voice was coming from all stopping to a holt all looking more than shocked to find Aramis holding an unconscious little girl of about four years old in his arms,

"Where the hell did she come from?!" Porthos asked Aramis stepping closer to them and wrapping his cloak over the girl,

"I found her. Lying in the trees alone. She's barely breathing!" All four of them rushed back to their horses turning back for the palace, Athos and D'artanion infront whilst Porthos and Aramis cared for the girl who was barely breathing! Once they were back home the Captain ordered Aramis and Porthos to take the girl to his office while Athos rides for a doctor, d'artanion on the other hand remained where he was being the one to explain everything to Captain Treville. Aramis lay her gently onto the desk wrapping her tightly with warm blankets knowing that she needed to be kept warm, frowning in concentration as he listened to her breathing which was starting to sound much more clearer which made him sigh with relief,

"What? What is it?!" Porthos asked edgily Aramis understanding why Porthos might take this more to heart than others giving his history,

"Her breathing had improved, now I think she has a fever we need to keep her warm and give her plenty of fluids" Porthos frowned in confusion,

"But she's out of it Aramis!"

"I am well aware of that my good friend. We wait until she wakes Porthos!"

"If she wakes!" Porthos said grimly looking ash faced as he stroked the little girls face which was dripping with beads of sweat, Aramis placed a hand onto Porthos shoulder,

"She will Porthos! We have to fight for her and be strong my friend!" Aramis said determined to save this innocent child's life. It was a long twenty four hours waiting around in anticipation on whether the child would ever awake, which surprised them when they eventually saw her blinking her eyes adjusting to the light coming from the sunlight from the open window,

"Ah little one your finally awake! You've giving us all quite a scare!" Aramis smiles warmly trying to reassure the frightened and startled girl that she was safe that they Weren't going to harm her, she was sat bolt upright on the desk her breathing quick and heavy, her eyes wide and close to tears in fear making Aramis slowly and steadily move his hand out to lightly touch her arm,

"It's alright. We are not going to harm you. We found you in the forest and brought you to safety. I'm Aramis what's your name dear?" Aramis asked in his smooth soft spoken voice which usually made ladies swoon, however this just made the little girl relax slowly as she anxiously replied,

"Arabella. I am Five today!" She said smiling revealing a mouth full of white teeth, as Aramis took his hat off and bowed as if she was royalty making her giggle the most beautiful happy sound that was that made all of the men smile even the Captain!

"Uh maybe we should all have breakfast?" Porthos enquired over at Aramis that nodded whilst placing his hat back on,

"Good idea my dear friend! Young Arabella must be starving!" They all made their way outside towards the tables Aramis carrying a fragile and timid Arabella all men knowing that soon enough they would have to start asking some very difficult questions on the poor kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

All of the men watched as the girl gulped down her oats ravishing every last drop like she had not eaten before. Aramis gently lifted the girl onto his lap while the others sat closely beside them all secretly dreading this,

"Arabella I'm Athos and I just need to ask some questions is that ok?" Arabella shyly nodded her head,

" Well Arabella first question is do you have any family?" Arabella nodded her head looking sad,

"I have a daddy and Brother...but I don't know where they are...my mummy gave me a letter when she died telling me where they lived"

"Have you still got that letter dear" Arabella hesitantly pulled a trumpled letter out of a small pocket of her dress and handed it into Aramis's hand. Aramis felt his heart beat fast and his head pound as soon as he opened the letter and saw the name scribbled onto the page, but now that he thought about it they had the same big round eyes and tanned skin, they also had very similar smiles which Aramis was rather unsure he'll be seeing from D'artanion for awhile. The other men watched Aramis all impatiently waiting for his response,

"Well what does it say?" Aramis looked up and gently put Arabella off his lap before standing leading D'artanion away from the rest of the men,

"You my dear friend need to read this paper" Aramis handed the paper over to D'artanion who was frowning with confusion which got deeper as he read his own name and his fathers which could only mean one thing! Arabella is my Sister he thought to himself unsure whether to be happy or not, Aramis touched his shoulder understanding how big this news was to him,

"D'artanion I'll tell the others. You go take your Sister somewhere more private and tell her" both of them headed back over to them, all of which looking confused.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Athos asks sounding suspicious as he takes In the pair of them looking shocked,

"I will let you in my friends, while little one here goes for a little walk" D'artanion took hold of her little hand and walked away from the men.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Dart anion took her to Constance house knowing that she would help him find a way for him to tell Arabella. She smiled warmly at him as soon as she saw him then taken in Arabella who clung nervously onto his hand,

"Dart anion! Who is this lovely lady?" Constance asks bending down and smiling at Arabella who blushes as she hid behind Dart anion,

"Uh this is Arabella. If it's ok I was hoping we could come inside?" Constance gave a firm nod her heart racing at Dart anion,

"Of course. Let's get you some chocolate!" Constance says taking Arabella by the hand and leading her inside the house. Dart anion was know left in the house with Arabella, Constance making her excuses saying she had errands to make.

"Arabella, your mother what happened to her?"

"She died. Said that I had to find my father and my Brother" dart anion gave a firm nod and sighed taking hold of her tiny hand,

"I am Dart anion Arabella . Your brother" Arabella beamed tears filling her eyes as she jumped into his arms,

"I can't believe I found you! Can I see daddy now?" Dart anion felt his heart fall as he swallowed the lump in his throat,

"Sweetheart he uh died Arabella like mummy did" Arabella face scrunched up as she burst into tears sobbing loudly as a shocked dart anion held her and tried soothing her. Later on and Constance tucked the blankets over an exhausted Arabella, before turning towards a sad looking Dart anion,

"She will be ok. It's just a huge shock dart anion. Today must have been a shock for both of you"

"Yes it was. When my father died I thought that was it. All by myself. Then I met you and the musketeers and I became apart of something...what can I really offer her?"

"More than you know. She needs you to be strong and be a brother to her dart anion"

"Yes and what happens if I can't give her that!"

"Are you going to take her away?" Constance asked looking mortified,

"No. I honestly don't know I mean she can't stay with me can she!"

"Well how bout she lives here? You can see her as often as you like"

"What would your husband think?"

"Just leave him to me...please say yes" dart anion smiled at her appreciatively,

"Thanks I'll come over and see her in the morning" dart anion left the house feeling the enormity hit him as he felt for the first time worth something to someone.


End file.
